


Camping (in your heart)

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Cutie pie) Jongin goes camping with his boyfriend Chanyeol, and meets his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping (in your heart)

 

 

Jongin was putting down his sleeping bag when he saw Kyungsoo approaching the tent. Looking up at Chanyeol’s best friend, he offered him a welcoming smile.  
  
Kyungsoo smiled back, and crouched down to look at Jongin in the eyes. “Are you settling well?”  
  
“Yes, I just finished.” The younger replied, patting the space next to him. “Come in!”  
  
Kyungsoo shuffled towards him and sat cross-legged beside the younger, looking around the tent. “This is nice,” He commented. “Have you ever been camping before?”  
  
“Yes, with my family when I was younger. But it was a long time ago.” Jongin answered simply, his hands occupied to undo Chanyeol’s sleeping bag. “And you?”  
  
“We come here a lot with Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongdae, sometimes other friends too. We like it here.” He explained, helping Jongin.  
  
Jongin hummed simply.  
  
“To be honest I was surprised he invited you here, with us.” Kyungsoo confessed, causing Jongin to freeze. The younger appeared surprised and uncomfortable and Kyungsoo quickly backpedaled. “I’m not saying we don’t want you here! It’s just…Chanyeol never brought someone camping with us, so we were curious.”  
  
Jongin stopped moving and began fidgeting, suddenly shy. “He never did?”  
  
“No. And he was being all mysterious about you too. You’ve been together for…what? Five months now? And we never met each other,” Kyungsoo mused, mostly for himself. “It’s odd. Chanyeol’s my best friend, I know everything about him and he knows everything about me so I’m very curious as to know why he hid you all this time.”  
  
“Because I knew you would scare him away!” Came Chanyeol’s answer. Jongin jumped before smiling goofily at his boyfriend. Chanyeol knelt before them and pecked Jongin’s lips, intertwining their fingers.  
  
Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him. “Really? That’s your excuse? How lame. Just admit that you wanted to keep him only for you!” He deadpanned.  
  
“You caught me,” Chanyeol fake whispered. “You know me so well!” He winked at his boyfriend.  
  
His best friend snorted and pushed him to exit the tent. “Later, Casanova!”  
  
Jongin laughed when Chanyeol made a face and cupped his cheek to bring him closer. His boyfriend smirked and pushed him onto his back, kissing him sweetly. After a mumbled “hi, babe” that made the younger blush, they kissed once more.  
  
“And no fucking on the camping trip!” They heard Jongdae screaming from outside the tent. Chanyeol groaned but stopped their kiss, tearing off a giggle from the younger.  
  
“Later,” Jongin promised. “Let’s go help them.”  
  
Chanyeol nodded begrudgingly and pressed his lips one last time on Jongin’s plush ones, the younger chasing after his mouth when he pulled back. Sighing loudly, Chanyeol got up and held his hand to help Jongin stand up. He wasn’t sure if bringing Jongin here was a good idea after all, he couldn’t even kiss his boyfriend in peace!  
  
  
  
  
  
At nighttime, Jongdae explained to Jongin that it was a ritual for them to make a bonfire, eat together and share some stories.  
  
“Do you remember the first time we came here?” Baekhyun began, already laughing at the memories. “I scared you shitless when I talked about ghost!”  
  
“It was way too funny, they were too scared to sleep after!” Kyungsoo added with an evil smile. “In the end, Chanyeol, Jongdae and Sehun slept together in the same tent.”  
  
Jongin shared a look with Chanyeol and laughed at him, pinching his thigh. “Really?” He whispered in his ear. “I was counting on you to be my knight in shining armor!”  
  
“Are you disappointed?” Chanyeol played along, casually putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
  
“Maybe.” Jongin answered mockingly.  
  
“I’m sorry Jongin but we’re going to break all your illusions about how perfect you think Chanyeol is. That’s what friends are for right?” Baekhyun singsonged, avoiding a rock Chanyeol threw at him.  
  
Jongin laughed at them, snuggling closer into Chanyeol’s arms. It was nice being here with Chanyeol’s friends. At first, he had been afraid to feel uncomfortable or awkward because of his shy nature but it wasn’t the case at all. On the contrary, Chanyeol’s friends all welcomed him warmly. It made him feel wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Yixing woke up from his nap time, Sehun in tow, he brought marshmallows, chips and a few cans of beer. Baekhyun whooped and stood up to open one can, giving another one to Kyungsoo with a wink. They all settled down on their blankets around the bonfire, eating marshmallows and drinking beers while chatting happily about everything and nothing.  
  
“I know you don’t like beer so I packed a few cans of coke, do you want one?” Chanyeol asked softly, already drinking his second can of beer.  
  
“No, beer is fine.” Jongin replied simply, taking Chanyeol’s can to finish it. “Thanks though.”  
  
Chanyeol looked down at him amusingly. “Are you afraid I might get drunk?”  
  
The younger looked away with a pout. He didn’t want to see Chanyeol drunk on their first day camping, and not in front of the older’s friends. Jongdae chose this moment to step into their conversation, saving him from giving an embarrassing explanation. “Chanyeol can hold his liquor well, don’t worry!”  
  
“Well,” Baekhyun interjected. “Not always. You remember that time when he got so drunk he jumped naked in the lake screaming profanities?”  
  
“It was years ago!” Chanyeol spluttered incredulously, his ears becoming red. He tightened his arms around Jongin’s waist and hid his face in his hair.  
  
Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked at each other with a smirk and Sehun snorted next to them. “It was only two years ago, don’t tell me you’re already forgetting things?”  
  
“He knows, he just doesn’t want Jongin to know he’s a loser!” Jongdae cackled, patting Chanyeol’s back.  
  
“Guys, are you going to make fun of me for three days?” The concerned groaned, embarrassed. “I’m regretting coming now…”  
  
“Liar! You love us, and you were dying for us to meet your boyfriend!” Sehun deadpanned.  
  
Baekhyun smiled goofily at this and pointed at Yixing. “It reminds me when Sehun brought Yixing with him to meet us!”  
  
“Yes, was it four years ago already?” Jongdae asked. “Wow, time is running fast. I feel like I always knew Yixing.”  
  
“He was being all mushy and shy, it was cute.” Kyungsoo cooed.  
  
Yixing shook his head with a smile, pressing a kiss to Sehun’s cheek. “Hey, stop making fun of my boy.”  
  
“You’re just jealous you can’t bring your girlfriends here!” Chanyeol added with a smirk.  
  
Jongin turned his head to look curiously at his boyfriend. “Why?”  
  
“No girls rule!” They all replied in sync, laughing afterwards.  
  
“We were young when we made that rule and way back we didn’t think some of us would never want to bring girls here.” Baekhyun explained with a nostalgic expression. “If we knew we would never had created that stupid rule!”  
  
“Maybe you could change the rule now? And next time, let’s all meet together.” Jongin suggested shyly.  
  
Chanyeol grinned and the others smiled as well.  
  
“He’s cute, let’s keep him!” Baekhyun announced, holding up his can of beer in cheers. They all yelled their agreement and Jongin laughed at their antics.  
  
“You’re only mine though,” Chanyeol breathed in the younger’s ear. “I don’t like sharing.”  
  
Jongin looked up at him, clearly surprised, but before he could respond Chanyeol was already talking animatedly with Jongdae. He didn’t know Chanyeol was the possessive kind of guy, they hadn’t spent time around others before though. Since their first kiss, they had chosen to stay in their bubble and there wasn’t much space for other people. And maybe that was the reason Jongin hadn’t met Chanyeol’s friends until now.  
  
Kyungsoo’s words came back to him and his heart sped up. Chanyeol’s best friend had said Chanyeol had been acting strange and that Jongin was the first person to come camping here. Jongin didn’t want to think too much about it but it made him feel special somehow.  
  
  
  
  
Around 1AM, they weren’t all drunk but pleasantly buzzed. Jongdae had been whining about missing his girlfriend, Liyin, and Baekhyun had offered him another can of beer to comfort him. Jongin wasn’t sure it worked but at least he had shut up.  
  
Sehun was dozing off on Yixing’s shoulder and the older one had retrieved his guitar from his tent, playing a soft tune. Chanyeol had stayed silent for a while, caressing Jongin’s back gently and kissing the top of his head from time to time.  
  
“Hey Chanyeol, do you remember the song we played last year?” Yixing asked suddenly, breaking the silent atmosphere. “I want to play it again.”  
  
Chanyeol chuckled and nodded eagerly, gently pushing Jongin away to get up. He came back not too long after with his own guitar, looking rather excited, then began playing a catchy tune. Yixing followed his lead, playing enthusiastically and smiling widely.  
  
Then, they began singing.  
  
And Jongin couldn’t detach his eyes from his boyfriend who was handsomely playing the guitar and singing with his friend. They looked younger like this, singing to their heart’s content. Chanyeol had sang for him before, Jongin knew he was talented, but looking at him now he could tell his boyfriend was at his happiest.  
  
Smiling to himself, he sat behind Chanyeol and circled his arms around his waist, putting his head on his shoulder to listen to them sing.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they finally stopped playing the guitar, Chanyeol coaxed Jongin into sitting between his legs, his chest to the younger’s back. Jongin happily obliged. He was beginning to feel cold and nothing was better than snuggling up to Chanyeol. His boyfriend held him close, gently stroking his tummy and trailing kisses onto his cheek and neck. Jongin was struggling to stay awake, his head lolling back and forth on Chanyeol’s shoulder until he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
He was awoken by whispers around him and opened his eyes to see no one in front of him. The bonfire was dying and Chanyeol’s friends were gone, surely asleep in their tents. Jongin turned his head around and Chanyeol looked right back at him with a tired smile.  
  
“Awake?” He mumbled.  
  
“Sorry I fell asleep on you. You should have woken me up.” He answered guiltily. “Was I out for a long time?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I don’t mind. By the way, Jongdae just went to sleep so I wasn’t alone.” Chanyeol reassured him, pecking his cheek.  
  
The younger nodded and kissed him chastely. “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
They stood up and Chanyeol winced, he had been staying in the same position for a while and his legs were dead. He stretched as Jongin folded the blanket, before taking his boyfriend’s hand to lead him towards the tent.  
  
They didn’t take long to change, quickly stepping into their sleeping bags, leaving them open to be able to feel each other’s body.  
  
“We’re going to get cold.” Jongin commented softly.  
  
“Not if we stay close!” Chanyeol whispered back. “Come here.”  
  
Jongin obeyed and let himself being pulled closer, Chanyeol’s arms coming around him. Chanyeol’s mouth chased after his and Jongin chuckled against his lips before finally kissing him. Too tired to do anything else, they shared open-mouth kisses for a few minutes before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, they all decided to go swimming in the lake next to their tents. Wearing their swimming trucks, they raced towards the water, pushing at each other and screaming from the top of their lungs. Well, not everyone. Kyungsoo and Jongin stayed behind, laughing at their antics and taking their time to join them.  
  
Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun and the latter slipped, crashing hard into the water, muttering and cursing at his friend. Jongdae made fun of him, laughing loudly, before Sehun pushed him into the water to join Baekhyun. Jongdae let out a girly scream and flailed his arms, sending draggers at Sehun when he stood up. The younger was cackling, hiding behind Yixing. His boyfriend was the only one staying still, taking his time to get used to the chilliness of the water.  
  
“They’re still kids,” Kyungsoo chuckled fondly. “Always running around and screaming.”  
  
Jongin laughed a little, his eyes forming crescents. “That’s fun!”  
  
Looking at him from the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo offered him a smile. “That’s true. And Chanyeol is always ready to have fun!”  
  
“I’m glad he invited me here. I never saw this side of him before.” Jongin explained, rubbing the nape of his neck self-consciously.  
  
Chanyeol’s best friend stared at him with his mouth agape. “Oh? Really?”  
  
The younger nodded, biting his lips. They had caught up with the rest of the group and stopped near the edge to finish their conversation. “He’s usually quiet with me, he makes me smile and laugh of course, it’s Chanyeol,” He smiled at the thought. “But he’s more serious, more…adult I guess. I don’t know.”  
  
Kyungsoo looked thoughtfully at his best friend splashing water at Sehun and smiled a little. “Maybe he wants to impress you, to make you feel safe. I’m not saying he’s faking his attitude, but it seems that he had only showed you a little part of him.”  
  
Jongin didn’t know how to interpret it and that made him frown.  
  
Chanyeol called them then, asking them to  _jump into the water already_  and Jongin waved at him, shaking his head. His boyfriend pouted, looking from Kyungsoo to Jongin before shrugging and going back to annoy Sehun and Yixing.  
  
Jongin let out a soft sigh, putting his toe in the water to test the temperature and was surprised to find it not that cold. Maybe he should go for it after all.  
  
Flashing Kyungsoo a smile, he entered the water slowly, taking his time, before joining the rest of the guys. Baekhyun splashed him as soon as he came closer and Jongin squeaked when the water hit his naked chest. “Cold!”  
  
Chanyeol guffawed and swam towards him to hug him, wetting the younger completely. Jongin groaned and hit his chest before leaning into his embrace. Securely held by Chanyeol’s arms, Jongin pressed a small kiss to his wet shoulder.  
  
His boyfriend hugged him tighter, and Jongin wrapped his legs around his waist, his arms circling his neck. Chanyeol walked them closer to their friends who were played fighting together, laughing into Jongin’s ear. Baekhyun finally forced them to separate and tried to sink Chanyeol, manhandling him with the help of his taekwondo’s skills.  
  
Jongin watched amusedly as his boyfriend struggled to get free, flailing his arms everywhere. He couldn’t help but worry they would get hurt though, but Jongdae and Sehun’s laughs made him relax. They were used to it, and so must be Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
  
Looking at his boyfriend having fun with his friends made him truly happy, but he couldn’t help but feel left out anyway. Chanyeol looked so carefree and content here, without him. He never showed this side of him to Jongin before, well it was more that  _Jongin_  never saw him  _without him_. They had begun dating shortly after meeting each other after all.  
  
Kyungsoo’s words came back to him and a thought suddenly nagged at him. It wasn’t that he was disappointed by Chanyeol, he was rather curious about all of his boyfriend’s sides, but it made him feel boring next to him.  
  
Chanyeol was always smiling and laughing, his boyfriend was a social butterfly, and kinda loud. Everybody loved him and wanted to be his friend. Whereas Jongin was quiet and shy, avoiding people’s interaction and hadn’t much friends. They were polar opposite and it worried the younger, what if Chanyeol became bored of him? What if he found him plain and not that interesting after all?  
  
Yixing cleared his throat next to him and Jongin jumped at the sound. “Spacing out?”  
  
“Yes, sorry.” The younger mumbled, smiling sheepishly.  
  
The musician chuckled and patted his back. “Don’t worry, I’m worse than you.”  
  
Jongin offered him a sincere smile and decided to come out of the water. Kyungsoo followed him with his eyes as he approached and looked at him curiously when he passed by him without stopping. When he turned his head towards his friends, he saw Chanyeol’s eyes fixed on Jongin’s retreating back, and frowned.  
  
The younger quickly made his way to their tents, being careful not to drip water in it when retrieving a towel. Drying himself off, he looked into space, lost in thoughts. Steps echoed behind him, and he turned around to see Chanyeol coming his way.  
  
“Why did you leave?” The younger asked, confused.  
  
Chanyeol bent down to take his own towel and arched one of his eyebrows. “I should be the one asking you that.”  
  
His tone wasn’t accusing but Jongin felt guilty nonetheless. He shrank on himself and avoided looking at his boyfriend, staying quiet. Chanyeol must have seen his discomfort because he dropped the towel and took Jongin’s hand in his, cupping his cheek to make him look at him. “Hey,” He whispered. “Is something wrong?”  
  
Feeling stupid, the younger shook his head, smiling. “Nothing.”  
  
Chanyeol didn’t look convinced, holding his waist and caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. “Tell me.” He insisted.  
  
The younger’s eyes soften and he tiptoed to kiss him square on the lips, repeating the action a few times. Chanyeol got the hint and circled his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Jongin angled his head to the right and shyly traced Chanyeol’s lips with his tongue. His boyfriend parted his lips and licked into his mouth, leading the kiss. Holding Chanyeol close by the shoulders, Jongin leant against him, their skin coming in contact, tearing off a gasp from Chanyeol.  
  
The kiss became more passionate and Jongin moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth, feeling lightheaded and suddenly very hot. But then again, they were only wearing their swimming trucks, and all that skin on display was becoming a bit too tempting for the both of them. Besides, Chanyeol’s warm body against his was beginning to make Jongin’s head spin and his cock stiffen.  
  
Chanyeol’s sneaky hand was sliding towards his butt when someone coughed, making them jump apart as if they had been burnt. Kyungsoo wasn’t looking at them but at the floor, looking rather embarrassed. “Uh, you might want to stop before the others came back?” He offered.  
  
“Ahem, yes. Thanks Soo.” Chanyeol replied with a husky voice.  
  
Jongin felt a shudder ran through his body and he rapidly fled into the tent, hiding from Chanyeol’s best friend. His boyfriend joined him seconds later, smiling at his blushing face. He zipped up the tent before leaning in towards him to kiss him, pinching his cheeks.  
  
“You’re so cute,” He mumbled. “And very red.”  
  
Jongin groaned and hit his arm, before turning his back to him to change out of his wet swimming trucks. Chanyeol chuckled and planted a kiss on his naked shoulder before doing the same. They dressed in silence, and Chanyeol waited patiently for Jongin to get ready before opening the tent again.  
  
Before the younger could escape though, he took his wrist. “You didn’t answer my question…”  
  
Jongin bit his lips. “Later?”  
  
Chanyeol frowned a little, pausing, before nodding slowly and letting him go. His boyfriend was a straightforward person despite his shyness, so he knew Jongin would tell him eventually.  
  
Watching Jongin interact with his friends made feel uneasy though, because his boyfriend was acting cautious and guarded, as if wanting to gauge Chanyeol’s friends opinion about him by their body language and words. He had seen Jongin act that way around strangers before, the younger was always self-conscious and deeply affected by people’s opinion and judgement about him so he tended to overanalyze everything. For Chanyeol, it was painful to watch. Jongin was perfect the way he was, he had no need to be someone else or to fear rejection.  
  
Something was definitely bothering Jongin if he acted that way suddenly, but Chanyeol couldn’t pinpoint what it was yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongdae proposed a barbecue for diner so they split in two groups: one would prepare the barbecue, the other would go shopping. It was decided that Jongdae would stay at the camp, of course, with Yixing and Sehun as well. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo wanted to go shopping, leaving Chanyeol and Jongin to choose last.  
  
“I’m going to stay here, but go with them.” Jongin offered with a small smile.  
  
Chanyeol looked at him searchingly, worried. “Are you sure?”  
  
Jongin rolled his eyes. “Yes, go!” He insisted, pecking him softly on the lips before pushing him towards his friends. His boyfriend obeyed but not without looking back at him one more time.  
  
As soon as they were gone, the younger sighed and let his smile fall. Yixing came behind him and threw his arm around his shoulders, leading him back towards the barbecue.  
  
“Come on,” He began. “You’ll help Sehunie collect wood.”  
  
Jongin nodded and did as he was told, following Sehun into the wood, both of them walking side by side in silence.  
  
“We’re not making you feel uncomfortable, right?” Sehun asked quietly after a while. It made Jongin pause and he looked up at Yixing’s boyfriend, confused. “No? Why would I be?”  
  
Sehun picked up another branch and shrugged. “You’re very quiet.”  
  
Jongin’s shoulders slumped and he bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m…just quiet, I guess.” He licked his lips nervously. “I’m sorry?”  
  
Sehun widened his eyes and held his hands up, nearly dropping the branches. “No! I mean…It’s not something bad! I was just curious! That’s all!” He babbled. “I mean, I didn’t know if you were really quiet or if you were intimidated by us, you know.”  
  
“Oh,” Jongin simply replied. “I’m just quiet.”  
  
Sehun nodded a few times, continuing to walk. “Chanyeol hyung is so loud though…” He commented, mostly to himself. His words made Jongin anxious. His boyfriend’s friends looked really surprised by Jongin’s personality. It was unsettling.  
  
“Is it bad?” He couldn’t help but ask. “That we’re opposite I mean.”  
  
A laugh startled him and he stared curiously at Sehun who was chuckling to himself, shaking his head. “No. Yixing and I are very different too. I often wonder how it’s possible that we get along so well, and it’s been five years already.” He added proudly.  
  
His words reassured Jongin a little and he smiled back at him, relieved.  
  
“Don’t doubt your relationship with Chanyeol just because you’re seeing a facet of his personality that you didn’t know.” Sehun advised him, smiling at him knowingly. “He’s the same Chanyeol that you learnt to know and love. Nothing changed.”  
  
Biting his lips, Jongin dropped his gaze, feeling stupid. “He looks so happy here, with you guys.”  
  
“He’s happy because you’re here too,” Sehun cut him off. “Besides, he never brought anyone camping with us before, so you must be pretty important to him.”  
  
The younger blushed a little and didn’t reply, fidgeting. He could feel the weight of Sehun’s gaze on him and it made him squirm a little. “I know.” He ended saying.  
  
When they came back, Yixing was playing a catchy song, Jongdae singing along with him. Sehun and Jongin put the wood next to the barbecue, and sat with them, clapping their hands in rhythm.  
  
They lighted up the barbecue a few minutes later, succeeding after some (failed) attempts. Jongdae had made fun of Sehun because the younger had been too scared to put his hand too close to the fire. Yixing had to take the matter into his hands – literally – and was the one who saved the day. (He also promised he wouldn’t tell the other guys Jongdae hadn’t been able to do it either, even if he had been the one asking for the barbecue. In exchange, Jongdae promised he wouldn’t make fun of Sehun for the rest of the camping trip. Sehun had beamed at his boyfriend, pleased, and Jongin had bit the inside of his cheek to contain his laughter.)  
  
They were still singing when Chanyeol arrived with his hands full of food. He smiled at them and back hugged Jongin, kissing his neck tenderly.  
  
Sehun threw Jongin a  _I-told-you-so_  glance and Yixing winked at him. Smiling shyly, Jongin ducked his head and snuggled closer into Chanyeol’s arms as Kyungsoo and Baekhyun appeared behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, they ate and drank a lot, all of them getting wasted with beer, vodka, wiskey and some cheap vines they bought.  
  
Sehun was a giggly drunk. He was dry humping his boyfriend in front of everyone while Yixing tried desperately to keep him from taking their clothes off. They also learned  _how good Yixing was in bed_ , much to Jongin's chagrin and embarrassment. The others seemed calm about it though, probably used to it.  
  
Baekhyun was laughing at the pair, poking Kyungsoo’s stomach to annoy him. Jongdae was smiling stupidly, his head lolling dangerously from side to side until it was resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Chanyeol’s best friend seemed to be the only one who was still sober and Jongin would feel a little bad for him if he wasn’t high himself.  
  
Nuzzling Chanyeol’s neck and peppering kisses along his jaw, he whined a soft “ _Want you_ ” into his skin. He wasn’t a horny drunk but it had been two days since they had been intimate with each other and it was taking a toll on him. Why couldn’t they fuck here? Sehun and Yixing had no problem doing it so why Chanyeol and Jongin couldn’t? He knew Jongdae had said no sex in the tent but the younger was sure he had been joking. He hoped at least, because Jongin wouldn’t wait more.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled and Jongin could feel the sound resonate throughout his body.  
  
The younger pouted when his boyfriend didn’t make a move, simply holding him. He mouthed at Chanyeol’s neck and sucked a bruise there, tearing of a gasp from the older one, and then a breathy “ _Jongin”_. His boyfriend smirked proudly against his skin and licked the love bite he made.  
  
Chanyeol took his hand and suddenly got up, keeping Jongin steady, before leading them away from their friends. They walked slowly, Chanyeol pulling Jongin behind him, the younger scurrying to keep up with him.  
  
When they arrived at the edge of the lake, Chanyeol stopped and turned to face his boyfriend. His eyes were shining in the dark and his mouth was quirked up in a smile. He cupped Jongin’s face and looked at him in the eyes with such intensity that the younger got weak in the knees.  
  
“I’m so happy that we’re here. That you’re here with me.” Chanyeol confessed, kissing his nose.  
  
Jongin sighed and closed his eyes, smiling a little. “Me too.”  
  
“I know you were worried but I’m glad you get along with my friends. They’re weird but they’re the people I love the most in this world and I wanted you to meet them.” He added, thumbing the apple of Jongin’s cheeks.  
  
The younger nodded and bit his lips. “I’m glad too. But…I’m still worried.” Chanyeol hummed, waiting for him to continue. “I…You’re different here, with them. You’re smiling and laughing a lot more, you’re having fun.”  
  
“It’s because I grew up with them, I’m still a child when I’m here with them.” His boyfriend explained, pressing a kiss on each one of his eyelids. “I need this.” He paused. “Are you mad?”  
  
Jongin shook his head fervently. “No. I was just surprised. You’re not like that with me.”  
  
Chanyeol stilled and tapped his cheek to make him open his eyes. When Jongin looked up, his boyfriend looked sad. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you felt that way.” He pressed a kiss to Jongin’s lips. “But I’m still me, I’m the same.”  
  
“I know,” The younger said. “I know.” He repeated it for good measure. He had been an idiot to doubt Chanyeol. Sehun was right, Chanyeol was still Chanyeol. He wouldn’t change. And Kyungsoo was right too, there were a lot of sides Jongin didn’t know about his boyfriend. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have the opportunity to do so in the future. Besides, Chanyeol had yet to learn a lot more about Jongin too.  
  
“I love you,” Chanyeol whispered against his mouth. “I really love you.”  
  
Jongin smiled beautifully at him, his eyes crinkling. “I love you too.”  
  
They were in this together.

 

 


End file.
